Down the rabbit hole
by YoukaiNemisis
Summary: Hakkai wakes, bruised and dirty and alone, to find himself face to face with Ni Jianyi.  Rated M because of my favorite creepy bastard.


_**Er... This didn't turn out how I expected it to. Just goes to show you can't tell Hakkai or Ni Jianyi what to do. - YoukaiNemisis**_

Hakkai's first impression was that his head really, really hurt. His second was that it wasn't just his head that was hurting; he was aching all over. He tried to shift, to relieve some of the pain and pressure, and adrenaline roared through him, bringing him to full awareness. His arms were pinioned above his head, and he was upright, his back pressed against some kind of cold, hard surface. Hakkai forced his eyes opened and began to struggle. The clinking of chains couldn't cover the sound of a voice speaking to him.

"Ah, Cho Hakkai, you're awake at last." Blinking rapidly to try and clear his vision, Hakkai tried to pull away from the blur in front of him. "Easy now," the voice said, and Hakkai felt the familiar pressure of the lens over his nose and the place where his right eye used to be. "Better?" the voice asked. Things swam into focus when his left eye finally woke up and joined his bio-mechanical right. He was in a large room full of strange equipment, bubbling beakers and canisters of misshapen creatures suspended in multicoloured liquids, illuminated by ghostly flickering light from computer screens. Hakkai was chained to a wall in a weird dungeon, his clothes were bloody and soiled, and _he couldn't remember how he'd got there_. He desperately reached for his chi, and found nothing but an empty hole where the golden light normally lived.

"Hmm," the man standing in front of him said, "I was sure you actually needed that thing." He removed the monocle again and got too close for comfort, peering at Hakkai's false right eye whilst smoothing Hakkai's hair back to get a really good look. All Hakkai could see at such close range was a pair of dark, almost-black green eyes behind square glasses and smell cigarette smoke on the man's breath. He jerked his head to the side, yanking his hair from the other man's fingers. His captor laughed and stepped back. "So sorry," he purred. "Did I invade your personal space, Cho Hakkai? I was just admiring the handiwork – I doubt I could have done better myself."

Hakkai glared at him, taking the man's measure. He was a skinny, perhaps in his mid to late thirties, wearing a rumpled white laboratory coat over a dark coloured shirt, and an ugly tie was loosely knotted around his slender neck. Dark, simple slacks encased his legs, and was that..? Yes, he was wearing a pair of _bunny slippers_ on his feet. He ran his gaze up his captor, studying the man's face. Thin lips curved in a malicious smile; hollow cheeks accenting sharp, jutting cheekbones; messy dark hair falling over a high forehead; and those eyes... So dark, so mocking, shining with... something. The smile changed into a leer as the other man rested one hand on a hip and tilted his shoulders back.

"Do I meet your approval?" Hakkai said nothing. "Oh, come now, Hakkai... You don't mind if I call you that, do you? It's just you and me now, after all." Again Hakkai said nothing. "So I'll introduce myself. I am Ni Jianyi," and here the man swept an ironic bow, "a lowly doctor here in Houtou Castle." The smile became malicious again as Hakkai couldn't help a twitch. _He was in Houtou Castle? How did that happen?_ "Are you telling me... You don't remember?" Ni Jianyi began to laugh, a dark light shining in his thin face. "That must have been some hit." The doctor stepped close and ran his fingers through Hakkai's hair again, probing the skull beneath. "I don't feel a head injury, but I suppose retrograde amnesia due to _emotional trauma_ is a possibility." Hakkai tried to jerk away again and the slender hands clamped tight, forcing him to look at the other man. "Oh, what fun. Shall I tell you what happened before you fell asleep and woke up here?" _No_, Hakkai thought, _don't_.

"They're _dead_, Hakkai. Your little group finally ran into a monster so big and bad they couldn't defeat it. Son Goku, Sha Goyjo and Genjo Sanzo are all dead. Servants of the castle found you, barely alive, on that bloody battlefield and brought you here to me. I managed to keep you alive, no mean feat if I may say so myself."

"You lie," Hakkai spat, unable to help himself.

"Lie? But why would I do that? And how else could you end up here, friendless and alone?" The hands loosened, caressing now rather than holding tight. "And completely at my mercy, I might add." The leering smile was back. Hakkai closed his eyes rather than see the look in the doctor's eyes. _It isn't true,_ he consoled himself. _It can't be true_. And yet... Voices rang in his brain for a heartbeat of time; Goyjo crying out in pain and rage, Goku screaming, Sanzo gasping raggedly for breath that would not come...

"I don't believe you," was all he said, keeping his eyes closed.

"Really?" The air around him changed as the cool hands slid from his hair and the doctor moved away. "Then look here. Go on; you know you want to." Against his better judgement, he opened his green eyes and his heart ceased to beat for a moment. Draped across Ni Jianyi's narrow palms was a scripture, a horribly familiar scripture, one that he had last seen draped across Sanzo's shoulders.

"_No!_" The cry was wrung from him, full of anguish, rage and denial. "_No!_"

"Oh, yes," the doctor purred, his eyes half closing in satisfaction, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as if he could taste Hakkai's pain. "Oh, yes, Cho Hakkai, you're the last living member of the Sanzo party." Hakkai slumped in the chains, his knees refusing to hold him as he bowed his head.

"No," he whispered again, a plea to the universe.

"Yes," Ni whispered back. Hakkai heard the scripture slither from the other man's grip, and felt him step close again. Those cold hands cupped his face and lifted his chin. "Personally, I'm glad you're the one who survived." Fingers ran through his hair again, and Hakkai went rigid when he felt cool lips press first to his right eyelid, then his left. "I'm going to have so much _fun_ with you, Cho Hakkai." He slumped again as the doctor released him and walked away.

With his head still down, Hakkai felt the tears that slipped from his eyes for only a brief moment before they splashed on the stone floor. Goku. Goyjo. Sanzo. _He hadn't been able to save them. _He'd failed, just like he'd failed his Kanan. Their broken bodies were now a feast for the crows and vultures. And now he was here, in Houtou Castle. Hakkai's heart stuttered in his chest and his tears stopped as the implication of that set in.

_Houtou Castle_. The source of so much pain, the source of the Minus Wave. He was in his enemies' fortress. Muscles rippled in his jaw as he clenched his teeth, feeling something shatter deep inside him and begin to burn. His enemies had made a big mistake. For Goku, Goyjo and Sanzo, he'd make them regret ever bringing him to this dark place. Hakkai would rip, and tear, and feel their blood running down his fingers and splattering his face. He would finish their mission. All his enemies would die. Starting with the doctor.

But first he had to get out of these chains. He wrapped himself in memories; Sanzo's cool indifference, Goku's charming confidence and Goyjo's raw sensuality, drawing them into himself and making them _his_ for this moment in time. He opened his eyes and lifted his head a little. Kanan had always told him he looked beautiful with his green eyes shining through a curtain of his dark brown hair. Hakkai arranged his lips in a smile that would have had Goyjo and Goku backing away whilst Sanzo reached for his gun. Pain lanced through his chest, and he forced himself not to think of those three while he got this done. The familiar sound of a lighter clicking caused his heart to ache again, and he locked it away, taking strength from the pain.

The dark doctor had his back to Hakkai at that moment, taking a puff from a cigarette. When he turned back to his captive, Hakkai was savagely pleased to see him stop, his lips parting as feelings lanced through Ni's dark eyes, surprise, lust, and something else, gone so quickly he couldn't place it. Hakkai kept his voice low and rough as he spoke.

"So why do you need me? Why am I still... alive?" The lie fell so easily from his mouth. He wasn't alive, not any more. He was just a shell for vengeance now. He could... Why, he could do anything he pleased. He noted that Ni Jianyi's hand was shaking as he ran it through his hair, but that cocky, malicious smile was back. _Come on, you bastard,_ Hakkai thought. _Take the bait and step into the pretty trap._

Ni stepped a little closer, his breath coming faster as he studied his prisoner. One hand reached out to trace its way over Hakkai's cheek, sliding down to graze his lower lip. Hakkai repressed his instinct to lunge forward and bite down on those slender fingers, just to hear them snap and crunch between his teeth. He couldn't help that his lips parted a little under that cool touch and his own hot desire, and Ni froze for a moment before coming closer still. "I think you know why I kept you, Cho Hakkai," the doctor murmured against his hair, the smoke of his cigarette creating a halo around him, just like Sanzo... _No_.

The older man's hands ran through his hair again. Hakkai didn't let his disgust or fury show in his eyes; he kept them blank and bored. He forced his body to relax against the cold stone as Ni's fingers fluttered to the shirt fastenings on his right shoulder, slowly popping them open them one at a time and sliding inside to trace his skin. The dark doctor's mouth was hotter than his hand as he lowered his head to press his lips to Hakkai's shoulder. "I really think you know why," Ni whispered against his skin. Hakkai turned his head a little, tilted it a little, allowed his eyes to droop half closed, the way Goyjo... _No._

"I doubt you could handle what I have to offer," he drawled coolly, keeping his smile alight with the mental image of Ni's broken, bloody body stretched out at his feet. "After all..." Hakkai let his voice trail off, and he deliberately looked away as Ni's head came up. "You've got me in chains. I'm obviously too much for you." Goku would have been that brash... _No._

Ni's hands balled in his shirt and ripped it away. Hakkai did not react, not even his breathing quickened. The raven haired man ran those cool hands over Hakkai's torso, followed by his lips. They brushed across one of his nipples, then closed, and sucked, and he dredged up an image of Kanan to force himself into the physical reaction the doctor was looking for. Yet he kept his gaze cool and distant as the doctor looked up, a triumphant light shining in his oh-so-dark eyes. His hands crawled down, and this time Hakkai did tense as Ni's long fingers brushed the buckle of his belt.

The doctor dropped gracefully to his knees, and in a few motions had opened Hakkai's pants and slid them down to expose his groin to the room. Those cold fingers traced their way up each of his thighs, and hot breath brushed against his most sensitive patch of skin as Ni explored. Again, Hakkai was forced to recall memories of Kanan to give the doctor what he wanted as Ni Jianyi's mouth closed around his organ and began to suck, his slender fingers playing over the fine dark hair that thatched his balls. As he became fully erect between Ni's lips, an analytical part of Hakkai's mind pondered on the doctor's skill with his tongue. He certainly knew what he was doing.

Ni looked up, still on his knees, the dark heat in his eyes matching the heat from his mouth. He drew back slowly, one hand sliding over Hakkai's cock, spreading his saliva along the hard shaft as he matched Hakkai stare for stare. Hakkai didn't let his expression change at all, keeping his eyes glazed and cold, and keeping that sleepy, bored smile locked on his lips. Fabric rustled as Ni rose to his feet, his hand still cupping the green eyed man's erection as he leaned in and pressed his mouth against Hakkai's.

Hakkai could taste himself on Ni's lips; another memory of Kanan serving him well as he let himself react this time, parting his lips a little more as Ni ran his tongue across his upper lip. _One more push_, Hakkai thought hearing an eager noise from the other man, _just_ _one more. _He pulled his face away after a breath of time. "Is that the best you've got?" Hakkai murmured. "Is that _all_?" Ni's eyes flashed, and his hand clenched tight, causing Hakkai's breath to hiss from between his teeth and his hips to jerk towards the older man. Ni's other hand raised, and raised, and with an anti-climatic pair of clicks, first Hakkai's right hand was freed, then his left. The dark doctor's hand dropped again to Hakkai's shoulder, squeezing possessively as he pressed his mouth to Hakkai's once more. Hakkai stood, passive under that passionate kiss. His own hands moved slowly and deliberately, one brushing against his left ear while the other arm wound around Ni's waist, causing the man to moan into his mouth and press harder against him. A small metallic jingling was heard as three small metal cuffs dropped to the stone floor.

Ni broke the kiss, gasping for air, then he froze, eyes going wide as he stared at Hakkai's changed face. Vine-like tattoos decorated his bare skin, and his pointed ears jutted from the sides of his head. Hakkai's green eyes glittered maliciously as the dark doctor tried to pull away, and he grinned, displaying razor sharp teeth. "Going somewhere, doctor?" he crooned. His grip around the other man's waist became crushing, and Ni let out a yelp of pain. "But we were just getting started." Ni Jianyi struggled futility as Hakkai leaned his face close and spoke softly against Ni's throat. "I'm only now starting to enjoy myself." His mouth opened, lips nuzzling against Ni's cool skin and then clamping down. Hot blood gushed into his throat, and he opened his arms, licking his lips and breathing out his own sigh of pleasure.

The doctor sprawled on the floor, one hand clinging to the savage wound in his throat, the other lifted to ward the youkai off. Hakkai tided himself up, zipping up his pants and shaking the rags of shirt from his shoulders. "Time to die, Doctor Ni Jianyi," he crooned, stepping away from the wall, eyes pinning his prey to the floor. And yet... And yet... Ni was _smiling_. Without thinking, Hakkai kicked him savagely in the face, sending the dark doctor flying across the room to crash into the legs of a table, making the glassware it carried chime musically. A smear of crimson marked the stone floor as Hakkai glided forwards, predatory and graceful, but his step slowed as a noise reached him over the chattering of the glass. Ni Jianyi was curled in a ball, still clutching at his bleeding throat, and he was laughing.

The dark doctor clawed his way to his feet, leaning against the table, his lean frame shaking with mirth as his blood spilled down his neck, turning his white coat crimson. His dark eyes met Hakkai's deadly cold ones, and Ni Jianyi _kept_ _giggling_.

"Something _strike _you asamusing, doctor?" Hakkai asked coolly, the hair on the back of his neck rising at that demented sound.

"Oh, my, yes. I haven't been this turned on since..." Ni tipped his head, considering it. "You know, I don't think I've _ever_ been this horny." His giggles changed into a sigh as he closed his hand on his own crotch and squeezed.

"I'm happy for you," Hakkai growled, unleashing his grip on his fury and beginning to move towards the doctor again, his clawed hands balling into fists. "Pity for you you'll die like that. So _undignified_." The giggling started again. Hakkai felt a white hot burst of pain claw at his brain, and he couldn't bite back a cry as he staggered backwards. "What-?" he began as the room began to spin. Then everything went dark.

Hakkai sat bolt upright in his bed roll, biting his tongue to stop his scream. In a second he was out of the tent he shared with Sanzo and bolting for the trees surrounding the camp site. Hakkai fell his knees, vomiting up everything he'd eaten the previous day until nothing but bile was left. It had been so _real_. He could still feel the man's hands on Hakkai's skin, his mouth on Hakkai's cock, his blood gushing warm and salty and sweet between Hakkai's lips. He shuddered and spat, trying to clean both tastes from his mouth.

"Hey, Hakkai, are you ok?" It was Goku's voice, and Hakkai gasped, turning on his knees to see the youth standing a little distance from him. "Hakkai?" The boy stepped closer, worry written large on his face. Hakkai sighed shakily and rose to his feet. He ruffled Goku's hair.

"Just... Just some bad food, I guess." His fingers darted up, reassured by the presence of the familiar cool metal resting against the skin of his left ear. "I'll be all right. You should get some rest, I'll take the remainder of your watch." _I couldn't go back to sleep after that._

"Ok," Goku responded slowly. "If you're sure." Hakkai nodded, and Goku went back to the tents, giving Hakkai a concerned look over his shoulder that earned him a smile from the green-eyed man. When Goku had stepped inside the tent he shared with Goyjo, Hakkai allowed himself to shudder again as he kicked some leaves over the mess he'd left on the ground. _A dream, just a terrible, horrible dream._ He tipped his head back to stare at the half moon, his vision swimming briefly as his mechanical eye compensated, and he let out a gusty sigh, turning back to the tents in the small clearing. _Just a dream_.

**Houtou Castle**

Ni Jianyi pulled the dreaming band from his forehead, tossing it and the wires it trailed away with a sound that was closer to a moan than a sigh. He closed his hands over the large erection that strained his pants and shuddered. As he yanked his zipper down and plunged his fingers inside, he thought, _maybe I'll try Sha Goyjo next_. _Won't that be fun?_


End file.
